Forever United
by Chewy
Summary: Rei and Shinji get married and have a child
1. Default Chapter

Forever united.  
By Chewy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, Evangelion or Rei, heck I don't own the computer, I have no money, and I have no desire to have money in gross amounts. No, I am not stoned. I will try to keep the all people in character. I support the idea of Shinji and Rei being together. She did die for him that one time, kind of a hint. Disregard everything from episode 23 and on, along with the movies, except for the part were Rei realizes she really likes Shinji. Both ending were not worthy of EVA.  
Chewy Productions is greatly honored to present for the first time in recorded history: The Ayanami/Ikari Wedding. I would like to thank Jeffrey "Oneshot" Wong and Jusenkyo Guide for this one. Thanks guys ^_^. I also don't own Tenchi or Sasami or Tsunami. Kasami is the Child of Sasami/Tsunami and Tenchi. She has blue hair like her mother. I made her up. No, I do not write lemons. They are usually in really bad taste.   
  
  
Deep in Terminal Dogma, a ceremony was being held. A ceremony that's beginning had started seven years earlier. On a day when a girl willingly put herself in front of a boy whom she barely knew so that he could get a clear shot, A day when a boy had opened that same girl's entry hatch alone to rescue her. It was the day of Rei Ayanami's marriage to Shinji Ikari (and vise versa). In a small room that had once been the meeting place where generals and strategists had sat to plan for war now housed a small chapel. This chapel was where two souls were soon to be united into one unit, the sacred unit of husband and wife, which no angel or demon or any other being, cosmic or otherwise, could separate. The people, whom had come from far and wide to witness this extraordinary event, were seated. The lights lowered slightly and a Japanese wedding march began to play. The crowd looked to the back of the room and watched in awe as the bride walked down the aisle. Rei was dressed in a lavender dress that caught the eye of all present, including the priest. She had grown in the past seven years. She now wore her hair in a ponytail that went down to her shoulders. She had grown about 10 centimeters and her figure had filled out exceptionally well. She walked with a grace of a person who could be call euphoric. The person escorting her down the aisle was none other than Maya Ibuki. Maya had volunteered after Rei had not been able to find anyone with the dignity to be her escort down the aisle. As they reached the altar, Rei looked into the eyes of her beloved and smiled. She had fought so hard and waited so long for this day to come. She remembered when she had first slapped Shinji for insulting his father. She remembered how after Gendo's disappearance, Shinji was there to lend her his should to cry upon when for the first time in her life she had felt grief. Shinji was always there for her and now he always would be her side, night or day, well or sick, rich or poor, heaven or hell, for all eternity.  
  
Her smile brightened at this thought. Shinji, he was the only boy she had every loved, ever would love, ever will love! He had shown her that life was very much worth living, that even in the darkest night, a candle still burns for those who seek it. Before she had Shinji, she had known no true emotions, only negative ones and these were not the emotions that she was feeling now. They were of hopelessness, sadness, anger, fear and depression. She knew that even with Shinji by her side, life would not be perfect, but they would at least face them together. She offered her hand to Shinji and clasped it gently but firmly with his own. Rei then turned and faced the altar, a look of joy on her face.  
  
Shinji watched as Rei walked gracefully down the aisle. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Seven years ago, he would not have recognized her. She had grown in so many ways; she was no longer an emotionless little girl. She was now a vessel of hope and love; she was what mattered to him most in the entire world. He prayed that he would always be there to protect her, no matter how dark the world appeared. She was his happiness, the only star in his sky. She was his little Rei of sunshine; she was all he would ever need. Shinji noticed her smiling at him and he smiled back. He then gently took her hand when she offered it to him. He then turned and faced the altar.  
  
Hands clasped together, they turned and faced the altar as one. The priest began to speak "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of the almighty to see the holy union of these two young people", the priest said with a smile. He could see the love that this man and woman had for each other. That made him smile, he glanced over to his daughter who was acting shrine maiden and winked. Tenchi was very proud of his daughter, Kasami, who was a spitting image of her mother. Until he had met the bride, he thought that she and his wife, Tsunami was only people on earth with blue hair. He knew that the love that these two shared was probably equal to his love for Sasami, or Tsunami as she to those who were not close to her. He would do anything; give anything, he would happily give his life for either of them, Kasami or Sasami.  
Now another couple could hopefully find the happiness that he and Sasami had found, it was his duty as a priest to perform this sacred rite.   
  
Tenchi continued, "Marriage is an institution built on love, honor and union of two souls, two souls that are at present standing before me. If there is anyone in this room can give cause to why these two may not be wed, speak now or forever hold they're peace." Several moments past and no one said anything. "Good. Do you Rei Ayanami, take Shinji Ikari to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor and love, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Rei replied, "As long as I draw breath from my body, I swear I will love Shinji Ikari until my dying day. I do, with all my heart, I do." Tenchi then turned to Shinji and said "Good, do you, Shinji Ikari, take Rei Ayanami to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor and love, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" "Rei is my world, I will do anything and everything to make her happy. I do." Tenchi then motioned to Kasami to bring the sake. Kasami brought the tray over to the waiting couple and poured them each a cup of sake. After reciting sacred passages, Tenchi said, "Who has the ring?" Little Yuki Suzuhara   
giggled as she brought the rings forward. Tenchi then said " Rei Ayanami, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" Rei recited "With ring, I thee Wed." he then turned to Shinji and said "Shinji Ikari, please repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" Shinji then recited "With this ring, I thee wed." Tenchi smiled at Rei and Shinji and said "It is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."   
In the background, a very pregnant Hikari Suzuhara could be heard bawling. The kissed, a kiss that united them, body and soul, of all time. After this was done, Tenchi turned to all those present and said, " It is my privilege to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Shinji and Rei Ayanami." There was applause that could be heard outside of the Geofront. Yui Ikari looked down from heaven on to the young couple and smiled, She then turned to Achika Masaki and said, "I told Shinji I was going to show him a bright future." They both burst out laughing.   
  
The End only of this story, but a true story never ends.  



	2. Prequel to forever untied, cute fic ^_^

here's what happened to Gendo  
  
Scene: Bridge of Central Dogma.   
Makoto: Commander Ikari, Blue pattern  
detected, its blowing out the scanners!  
Gendo: What? There are no more Angels  
left. What is it?  
Maya: Unknown, sir. None of the scanners are getting a  
clear reading. All the observation posts are reporting malfunctions. All  
Vtol craft sent to investigate have been destroyed! What the heck? All of  
the pilots are alive!  
Gendo: Angels never spare humans, so what could it be?  
Maya: It's allowing itself to be seen.  
Makoto: Sir, its identifying itself.  
Its... Its your mother-in-law.  
Gendo(nervously): Indeed,begin  
evacuatio-Makoto: Sir, it says it want to talk to you.   
Gendo: Indeed, as I  
said, evacuate all personal.  
???: Gendo, I'm getting impatient!  
Gendo:  
Fuyutski, You have command.Gendo leaves.  
Fuyutski: There goes a stupid,  
stupid man.Bridge Bunnies all nod solemnly.Gendo Ikari was never seen or  
heard from again. Only his glasses were found and unearthly screams were  
heard somewhere in Kyoto for at least a month.  
  
  
  
What a happy ending. I don't like Gendo, That is the prelude to my "Forever  
United" fic.Chewy  
  



	3. The world had given them apple and they ...

The World Had Given Them Apples And They Had Made Cider.  
by Chewy  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, I don't own this computer,  
  
Gainax is responsible for the wonder that is Eva and it is also responsible for its unfortunate end. BAD GAINAX, BAD, no biscuit for you!  
  
  
Please forgive the grammar, I try writing in a way that tells a story well, I am not must of a grammar buff. I put a lot of love into this fic. If any one is offended by this fic,  
  
  
I am sorry. This is a continuation of my fic, "Forever United"  
  
  
; This fic takes place roughly 9 months after my first fic. I know it has its faults, but it was my first attempt ever of fanfiction that even got past a full page. This a WAFF fic. I don't write darkfics unless they involve only the following characters: Gendo Ikari and a vengeful SEELE or angel or a (usually sword wielding) mother-in-law or ancient forgotten deity or an angry cabbit or a certain red headed genius or a...   
  
  
November 14th 2022, Tokyo-3   
It was 4:00 A.M. and a young woman was awake. Rei Ayanami was excited. That and very uncomfortable, as she was 9 months pregnant. The thought of being a mother was quite exciting. Now She and Shinji would have their own little child, the ultimate symbol of their unity, a little bit of each them in one, special person. Then she felt a strange sensation. "Shinji!" she whispered softly. She rolled over on their bed and shook her husband until he awoke. "Shinji, my beloved, its time, I am having our child." This caused Shinji to sit bolt upright in bed. Rei giggled, then whimpered as another contraction rocked her body. Rei pulled on a coat as Shinji got dressed and they headed for the car. Rei occasional gasped as she was with yet another contraction, but it was nothing compared to what she had suffered in her EVA. As they sped down the road toward NERV central that was now converted into a Hospital and research area, Shinji dialed Dr. Maya Ibuki, Rei's adoptive mother and family physician (The training which she had gotten while working with Dr. Akagi as well as working as a computer tech.) Maya herself was engages to a man neither Rei or Shinji had not yet met (*Author coughs*) and were going to meet once the baby was born. Maya had Adopted Rei when Gendo had disappeared and had met his end at the hands (and blades) of his mother-in-law. That what you get for stealing and losing the daughter of Kenjitsu and Iaido mistress. "Hello, Maya?" Shinji inquired. A very sleepy Dr. Ibuki was on the other end of the line. "This better be what I hope it is." She grumbled. Rei smiled at hearing this comment. "Yes mother, it is time." She replied euphorically. "Is that you, Rei? Yes, I will be there when you arrive. " Maya murmured and then hung up. They soon reached Nerv central and a stretcher was waiting for them. They wheeled Rei into the delivery room while Shinji put on a hospital gown. As soon as this was done, he was ushered into the Delivery Theater. Rei was lane out on the delivery table as Maya was helping Rei delivery her child. Shinji walked over and grasped Rei's hand. "Shinji, Shinji where are you? Please don't leave me!" Rei whimpered. "It's all right Rei, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Shinji replied. Rei gave a weak smile at this, remembering the first time they had been in this position when they were fourteen, mere children. That was when they first met, she was very badly wounded and he had cradled her when she had fallen off the gurney. It was only after that had Shinji agreed to pilot the Eva. He had piloted, even though he didn't want to. He had piloted for her, he had saved her from death and he didn't even know her then. That was when she didn't know love, she was merely a tool for Gendo Ikari. That was when she didn't think she would ever have children, that she simply wasn't capable of it. She simply existed. Later it had turned out that Gendo had really put hormonal inhibitors in her medicine that she took to keep here from going through the necessary monthly cycle that all human females go through to ensure the survival of the species. Supposedly he had done this to keep her free of the original sin (Author's note: I would like to take this opportunity to that all the women and girls out there for helping our people live on, I salute you and have the greatest respect for you. I mean no offense. It's just that Rei did not actually do that in the original timeline and I feel it was a crying shame that she could not have children). Then had come the day of her wedding, the wedding to her childhood sweetheart. That day had to quite possibly the happiest day of her life, she would never forget it. But now was a moment of truth, another trial she would have to pass in order to truly unite with her beloved Shinji-kun. Rei then began to push. God Almighty did it hurt, but she was used to it and she had an important job to do. She knew the outcome would be more than worth the struggle she was now engaged in. If this was what it took to truly unite with Shinji-kun, then come hell or high water she was going to get through it! "I can see the baby's the head" Maya reported. "Rei-chan, you can do this, I'm right here and not even an AT field could keep me from you. I promise." He kissed her and then a soft cry could be heard. "Rei, it's a girl." Maya said, tears streaming down her face with happiness. She was a Grandmother, well an adoptive grandmother, but that was okay. She was still young and she would now never be alone. She thanked God that she had lived to see this day. She could still have children of her own and they could play alongside their niece or nieces and nephews if Shinji and Rei decided to have more children. Yes, the future was most definitely looking bright for Maya Eiko Ibuki. She took the child and washed it clean of all the blood and amniotic fluid that was still on her and gave her to Rei. Rei looked into the eyes of her daughter, tears of joys streaming down her face and beads of perspiration from the effort she had used in bring this child into the world. She had her father's eyes and her hair, what little there was anyway. Yes, she was the mother of a truly beautiful child, and now she truly was united with her most beloved, Shinji, the man she would happily give her life for. But that was not necessary, for all was right in the world. Shinji sat next to Rei and looked at his new daughter. She was perfect, a complete blend of Rei and himself. Husband and wife turned to one another and smiled. "Shinji" Rei asked, "What shall we name our daughter?" Shinji replied, "I name her...Minagi." Rei smiled and said "That is a beautiful name, for our beautiful daughter. Minagi it is." Maya knocked on the door; "Can I come in?" She asked politely. "Of course, have a seat." Rei motioned with her free hand to an empty seat. Rei asked, "Mom, is there anything you want to tell me?" Maya sighed then smiled, "Your baby is very healthy Rei, you are just fine. I'm just tired." She turned to Shinji, "Shinji, Misato is coming to visit with Hiroshi-kun*. She really wants to see you." Shinji smiled at the name of the woman who was a mother to him. Misato had turned out to be a surprisingly good mother; she even had managed to not drink for the 9 months that she carried Hiroshi inside her. Now that Nerv was abolished, Misato was now a spokesperson for the Nippon trade commission. But that was another matter entirely. Shinji had a beautiful baby girl, a drop-dead gorgeous wife who was absolutely crazy about him and was now employed in Kensuke's computer firm. Rei's book on her experiences as an Eva pilot was selling like beer at a pretzel convention. Things were most definitely looking up. Just then, little Minagi started to cry. Rei cradled her up closer to herself and gently hushed her until she went back to sleep. Shinji smiled at seeing this, "Yes" He thought, "Rei is going to make a wonderful mother"  
  
  
The End.   
  
* In this version: Remember when Misato and Kaji spent the night together in episode 19 or 20 and Kaji gave her that pill? The pill works 99% percent of the time. It does however occasionally fail. Hiroshi is the result of this incident. Also, Misato did not tell Kaji he was the father and they eventually broke up. Misato has been a very good mother.  
Chewy^_^  
  



End file.
